Sonic Shuffle: A Novel
by xxnerdysimonxx
Summary: Maginaryworld: A world filled with everyone's dreams! Someone by the name of Void has shattered the item that keeps Maginary World in place: the Precioustone! It is up to Lumina, with the aid of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, to retrieve the pieces of the precioustone in order to restore the world of dreams! Will they be able to do it in time? Or will Maginaryworld face its end?


Maginaryworld: a world made from everyone's dreams...

The only reason this world exists is from the dreams that people have and cherish.

Some may say that dreams give one better thoughts and feelings than when they are awake!

But a dream is different among everyone...

Maginaryworld: where the goddess, Illumina, reigns the dimension.

Goddess Illumina is the one who protects the Precioustone.

What is a precioustone?

The precioustone is the main reason that Maginaryworld even exists! It acts as a sort of life force. Without it, Maginaryworld would cease to exist! That is why it must be protected at all costs!

Anyways, as I was saying...

Everyone has a dream. A dream they want to pursue and accomplish! It may revolve around adventure, admiration, protection, or even love...

But...what's MY dream?...

Well, I've never put much thought into it, really...

There's a lot of things to dream about!

But...if you really want to know..

...

I just want to be whole...

Yeah...

I've always wanted to be whole...

I've always felt like I was missing a part of myself, a part I've never had!

I've always felt so lonely...

No one seems to want to be around someone like me. Heh...I can see why...

Unless...

The precioustone!

Perhaps with the precioustone, it could help me get my wish!

...

Wait a minute...

What is going on?!

Why is the precioustone breaking apart?!

No! Please stop! This wasn't what I wanted!

Queen Illumina, ruler over the Maginaryworld was sitting in the very center of the Temple of Light, where she had resided for hundreds of years. It was an enclosed space, so none could disturb her while she had time to herself.

Before her, she had a very large harp, that was given to her long ago. Illumina was very fond of it. The sound this instrument made was very special, compared to every other instrument. It was soft, sweet and gentle. When playing it, it felt as if she were in a trance. A trance that takes you into a peaceful world with no worries and sorrows. That's the kind of world Maginaryworld was meant to be.

Right outside of the temple was the fourth dimension, which had millions of dreams floating around as tiny white bubbles. Maginaryworld gathers up these dreams and places them in the fourth dimension. It pleases Queen Illumina when she watches from bubble to bubble.

In fact, there was one particular bubble that had caught her attention

One day, Queen Illumina had been looking through the garden of bubbles when a sudden bubble had manifested and was created. The way dreams are brought to Maginaryworld was simple. Someone has a dream, and it's then transported into the world of dreams, so Queen Illumina could view them herself.

Some may say that is the reason why many forget what they dreamed of...

Queen Illumina loved receiving new dreams! It was entertaining to see people having lovely dreams. She had made her way towards the bubble. The bubble began to play the dream. On screen showed what seemed to be a city. However, there was a giant robot, that was destroying building after building!

Suddenly, a blue blur came into the picture. It was a blue hedgehog wearing a pair of shoes, white gloves, and seemed to have a giant smirk on his head. The blue hedgehog began to speak.

"Yo, Metalhead! I'd love to stay and chat, but you're kinda destroying the city. I really can't let you do that!"

This intrigued Queen Illumina. He seemed like the heroic type, especially since he seemed to care about this city.

The said creature began to fight the robot, which brought suspense, until at last, it was destroyed. With that, the dream ended, causing the bubble to float away elsewhere.

Queen Illumina then began to wonder, who is this heroic figure? She would certainly like to meet him.

Her thoughts from the day before made her smile. She was soon to find this mysterious hero.

Illumina got back to playing the harp, playing a very soft melody. Her wings majestically extended over the harp, shining brightly before the temple.

As she placed her fingertips onto one of the strings, a sudden shock overcame the female's body, causing her to pull and tear one of the harp's strings. She gasped at her sudden action. However, another jolt followed, which hit the queen's back.

Illumina helplessly fell to the ground, as she felt her body slowly weaken. The pain extended from her back, to her chest, all the way to her wings.

"What is...going on?" She whispered, putting her hands over her chest. The goddess was shaking in fear.

No...

She placed her hands on each side of her head, closing her eyes, only to find a vision of the precioustone, the life source of this dimension. However, a figure was standing before it. Queen Illumina's eyes suddenly widened as she felt a dark aura before her.

No!

The figure was slowly reaching out for the precioustone.

NO!

Before the Queen could react, the figure has placed his hand on the precioustone, immediately shattering it.

Illumina let out a painful cry, as her vision began to become a blur, no longer being able to see the Temple of Light.

Soon, all she could see and feel was eternal darkness.


End file.
